A child named Kaidyn
by LoveHotch-CM
Summary: After Carolyn's death David Rossi's life changed when he was left to care for her eight year old daughter, Kaidyn Hope Rossi. How does the profiler handle being the father of a rambunctious eight year old? WARNING: Contains spanking of a child.
1. Where's Kaidyn?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything else you recognize, however, Kaidyn Hope Rossi does belong to me, except her last name of course.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a couple swats of a child by a parent and 'uncle'.**

**A/N: Thanks to Truman's Shell for allowing me to use the idea of Rossi having a child after Carolyn's death.**

We never know the love of our parents for us till we have become parents.

HENRY WARD BEECHER, Proverbs from Plymouth Pulpit

**Chapter 1- Where's Kaidyn?**

David Rossi's life had changed in an instant. His first wife and still best friend, Carolyn, had ended her life before the ALS got really bad and left him with her little girl, Kaidyn hope Rossi, although the child was not his biologically he had allowed his ex-wife to give her his last name, he didn't mind though, in fact he loved the child and she loved him and often called him daddy.

Speaking of said child, she should have been back from the bathroom by now.

"Has anyone seen Kaidyn?" Rossi asked the other agents in the bullpen.

"Not since she went to the bathroom about uh," looked at watch "fifteen minutes ago," Derek Morgan said.

"Maybe she went to visit Garcia," Emily said hoping that was the case because she didn't want the child to be in trouble with her dad.

"Yeah maybe," David Rossi said taking his phone out of his pocket and hitting the number to call the tech analyst to see.

"Good afternoon my Italian wonder, what can the oracle of supreme knowledge do for you?" The bubbly tech analyst answered in her usual cheerful way.

Dave rolled his eyes at the greeting, long used to Garcia's antics by now "Penelope, I was wondering if Kaidyn found her way to your office instead of the bullpen like she was supposed to?

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning, why, is she missing?" Garcia asked.

Dave sighed, "Yeah I can't find her anywhere, I'll let you get back to work while I go find my little trouble maker."

"Please don't kill her when you do find her, we need her around here, sir," Garcia said.

Dave laughed "Don't worry Penelope, I won't, but she won't be able sit when I'm done with her and don't try to talk me out of punishing her, she deserves it."

"Okay, goodbye sir" Garcia said sighing. She knew the kid needed to be punished for disobeying, but she still hated it whenever she was punished.

"Penelope, it's a spanking she'll live. Bye Penelope, I'll let you know when I find her." Dave said and disconnected the call.

Dave sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in five minutes "She is gonna be in so much trouble when I find her."

"You're not the only one man," Derek said standing up.

"You have my permission to bust her tail if you find her first, Derek" Rossi said and everyone went their way to look for the wayward child.

CM

Meanwhile Hotch was in his office catching up on his paperwork when he felt something brush up against his leg. He bit back the scream that threatened to erupt and settled instead to look under his desk to see who or what was there.

Hotch sighed when he realized that it was Dave's daughter under his desk, "Kaidyn Rossi, what are you doing under my desk?" Hotch asked the little girl sternly.

The child just gazed up at him as innocently as she could muster.

"Kaidyn, answer the question, NOW!" Hotch said raising his voice.

"Um, I was bored sitting down in the bullpen so I decided to come up and see you." Kaidyn answered sheepishly.

"Why did you hide under my desk then?" Hotch asked.

Kaidyn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." She whispered.

"Does Dave know where you are?" Hotch asked.

Kaidyn looked down at her lap, "No I was supposed to go to the bathroom and come straight back."

Hotch sighed, "Come on out from under my desk, I'm taking you back to Dave, I'm sure he's worried sick about you." He said taking the child by the hand and landing a hard swat to the child's butt before leading her out his office door.

"Ow that hurt you're a meanie," Kaidyn whined and pouted.

CM

"Dave, look who I found hiding under my desk," Hotch announced walking down the stairs with the child.

Dave motioned for the child to come to him. Hotch let go of her hand and gently encouraged her to take the ten or so steps to where Dave was standing.

Kaidyn peered up at her dad with teary eyes. She knew she was in trouble, "I'm sorry daddy," she said.

Dave gave her a stern look, "We'll talk about your behavior later, for now you can park your little butt right over there in that chair," Dave said pointing to a chair beside Derek's desk.

Kaidyn just stood there refusing to move. Derek looked like he wanted to swat her too and she so did not want that to happen. Dave reached down and swatted her butt hard, "Chair, now" Dave said.

That did the trick, "Ow that hurt" Kaidyn whined glaring at her dad, all but running to the aforementioned chair before Dave decided she needed a full spanking now. She so did not want that here.

The team chuckled, well used to the child's antics by now and went back to work at their desks.

"Watch her Morgan, if she even looks like she is about to get up bust her butt and call me," Dave said before walking up the stairs to his office to finish the mountain of paperwork he still had to finish today.

"You got it man," Derek said before returning his attention back to the file in his hand.

Kaidyn sat in the chair thinking about how much trouble she was in and what her dad planned on doing to her once they got home.

Was it wrong to pray that her dad and the team would get called out on a case before it was time to go home?

**TBC…**


	2. Time to go home

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews guys. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Life is about to get busy so updates may be slower than usual, on with the chapter.**

**Warning: Spanking of a child by a parent in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – Time to go home**

David Rossi walked down the stairs from his office and over to the obviously nervous child waiting for him in the bullpen.

Kaidyn fidgeted and squirmed in her seat refusing to make eye contact with the man that had been like a dad to her since before her mom ended her own life.

Noticing the child's behavior Rossi sighed, "Relax kiddo, yes you are in trouble, but I'm not going to kill you or anything."

Kaidyn flew from the chair and into her dad's arms, "I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"Come on kiddo let's go home we'll talk there." Rossi said carrying the child towards the elevators.

CM

Soon they were in the car on their way to the house.

"Daddy, I wanna listen to the peanut song." Kaidyn proclaimed from the backseat.

Dave sighed but complied with the request and switched on the radio to the CD that Garcia had made for Kaidyn. Dave was gonna kill Garcia for putting such stupid songs on a CD for an eight year old.

Kaidyn sat in the backseat happily singing the peanut song, "Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut just now,"

CM

Finally they were at home and Dave didn't have to listen to that stupid peanut song for a second longer. _Why do kids like these songs? _Dave asked himself.

"Okay Kaidyn, I want you to go get ready for bed and then come back downstairs and we're gonna have some dinner and then we're gonna discuss your disappearing act today." Rossi stated firmly.

"Not like there's gonna be much discussing," Kaidyn muttered to herself.

"What was that little girl?" Dave asked.

"Oh nothing," Kaidyn answered a little too quickly.

Rossi leveled her with a stern glare that said you better tell me the truth now.

Kaidyn made busy studying her shoes in an attempt to avoid the question.

Dave had had enough. He walked over and turned Kaidyn to the side and laid a firm swat to her backside. "The attitude stops now Kaidyn Hope Rossi, you're in enough trouble already. Trust me; you don't want to add to it."

Kaidyn pouted but went and did as she was told without anymore attitude. She definitely didn't want to make her punishment worse and she knew her dad could make it a whole lot worse.

She put on her GoodNites bedtime underwear and pajamas, brushed her teeth, and then went down to join her dad in the kitchen.

CM

After dinner, Kaidyn and Dave were sitting in the living room on the couch. Kaidyn so didn't want to be here listening to Dave lecture her on why what she did was dangerous and how she better never do it again and she so didn't want what he was going to do to her next.

"Okay Kaidyn, let's get this over with so we can get some sleep." Rossi said.

Kaidyn gulped but obeyed not wanting to anger her dad any more than he already was. Rossi put her over his lap and pulled her nighttime diaper down. He needed her to remember this spanking for a while.

"Daddy please not bare, I promise I won't disappear again." Kaidyn cried.

"Sorry baby girl I need you to remember this spanking for a while, anything could have happened to you today and I wouldn't have been able to help you because I had no idea where you were." Dave explained.

Dave brought his hand down about ten times on the little girls butt before he started with his lecture. He needed to make sure Kaidyn knew why he was punishing her. "Why are you getting this spanking, Kaidyn?" Rossi questioned still swatting at the bottom in front of him.

"B –because I didn't l-listen to you and c-come b-back l-like you said." Kaidyn said between sobs.

"Good, I'm glad you know why what you did was wrong. Don't you ever do anything like that again or you will get to feel the hairbrush on your bare bottom." Dave informed the child.

Rossi ended the spanking at those words and after about twenty swats and pulled the diaper back up and held his little girl in his arms and talked soothing words in Italian to her. He had taught her a few Italian words in her short life.

"Acquietare ora il bambina," daddy's got you, "L'amo." Rossi soothed.

He carried the child the now sniffling child to her room and tucked her into her bed and ran his hand through her hair, "Addormentarsi ora il bambina."

Kaidyn rolled over and fell right to sleep at her dad's comforting words and gentle touch.

Dave stood up and turned on Kaidyn's nightlight, then walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

**TBC…**

**Translations:**

Acquietare ora il bambina- Hush now child

L'amo- I love you

Addormentarsi ora il bambina- Go to sleep child


	3. A new friend

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I went to Kentucky and didn't have access to a computer. In this chapter you guys get to meet a couple new OC's. Her name is Taiven; she is also eight years old and her mom and dad Erica and Scott.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything you may recognize, however I do own Kaidyn, Taiven, and Taiven's mom and dad Erica and Scott.**

**Chapter 3- A new friend**

The next morning Kaidyn rolled over to get out of bed remembered the discussion she had had with her dad the previous night and yelped and quickly got off of her sore bottom.

Kaidyn made her way into the kitchen where her dad was making eggs, bacon, and toast. "Good morning, daddy." She said standing next to him.

"Good morning kiddo, how did you sleep, bambina?" Rossi said flipping an egg over.

"Good I guess," Kaidyn said attempting to swipe a strip of bacon from the plate.

"Kaidyn Rossi, put that bacon down! You know to wait until I get everything on the table before we begin to eat." Rossi reprimanded swatting her hand.

Kaidyn quickly pulled her hand back and glared at her dad.

"Go wash up, breakfast is almost ready." Rossi said smiling at the kid's antics.

Kaidyn went to do as she was told and came back to the kitchen to have breakfast with her dad.

We need to eat quickly this morning because you're staying at Taiven's house today." Dave informed the girl.

Kaidyn pouted at that "But I want to go to the BAU with you today." She whined.

"I have too much paperwork to get done and I can't do paperwork and watch you at the same time." Dave explained.

"Fine at least I can play with Taiven today." Kaidyn said deciding arguing would be pointless once her dad's mind was made up.

CM

"Hurry up Kaidyn or we're gonna be late and I still have to drop you off at Scott and Erica's house." Dave yelled up the stairs.

Kaidyn came bounding down the stairs in her pink princess dress and pink flip flops. "I want to go to work with you." Kaidyn whined.

Dave sighed the whining was getting old real quick. "We talked about this, I have too much paperwork to get done and I can't do paperwork and watch you at the same time." Dave explained.

Soon they were in the car on their way to Taiven's house and of course Kaidyn just had to listen to the peanut song again.

Dave sighed he was really beginning to hate that song. "Kaidyn, do we really have to listen to this song?"

"No I want to listen to the bumble bee song." Kaidyn said.

Dave sighed that song wasn't any better, but switched to the song nonetheless. This was going to be the longest five minute drive ever.

"Kaidyn, I want you to be on your best behavior for Scott and Erica or you will most definitely not like the consequences if they tell me you gave them any trouble whatsoever." Dave reminded her like he did anytime she would be staying with someone else.

"I promise I will be good and listen to everything they say." Kaidyn promised she knew that her dad would bust her butt if she misbehaved while at someone else's house.

Dave pulled into the driveway and they got out of the car and met Scott just as he opened the front door.

"Good morning Dave, Kaidyn." Scott greeted them.

"Good morning" They both replied as they stepped inside the two story house.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Don't kill me for ending it here. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Sorry it's such a short chapter hopefully I can make the next chapter longer.**


	4. Kaidyn and Taiven's adventures

**A/N: This chapter will contain religious themes. **

_**Previously on Criminal Minds…**_

_Dave pulled into the driveway and they got out of the car and met Scott just as he opened the front door._

_"Good morning Dave, Kaidyn." Scott greeted them._

_"Good morning" They both replied as they stepped inside the two story house._

**Chapter 4- Kaidyn and Taiven's adventures**

"I'm so glad that you could keep Kaidyn for me today." Dave said as he stepped in the large two story house.

"It's no problem Dave, we love it when Kaidyn is here" Scott said.

Dave turned to walk back to his car "Kaidyn, remember our conversation on the way over here, don't give Scott a hard time today and I mean it, you won't like the consequences if you do little girl." Dave reminded the child before he left for work.

"Okay daddy, I promise I'll be good." Kaidyn replied. She knew what her dad would do to her if she didn't behave and she had no desire for that to happen.

"Okay bye baby, see you tonight." Rossi said taking the child in a hug.

"Bye daddy, Ti amo." Kaidyn said hugging her dad back.

"Anche io vi amo, bambina." Dave replied back as he left the house.

"Come on Kaidyn, you can come over here and lie on the couch for a little while, you still look sleepy," Scott said while walking towards said couch.

Kaidyn followed him and lay on the couch and whispered a quiet "thank you."

"You're welcome; if you need me I'll be in my office preparing for tonight's church service." Scott said and walked towards his home office.

"Okay," Kaidyn whispered and she lay her head down, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**CM**

A couple hours later around ten Kaidyn and Taiven were both now awake and running through the house playing FBI agent until Scott had had enough and sent them outside to the backyard to play with the reminder to not leave the yard as they would be going to the church soon. Scott had an appointment to talk with a newly married couple that he counsels every week.

Taiven and Kaidyn ran through the house and out the back door with their airosoft bb guns without the pellets of course because Scott would not let them use them without him with them.

They were currently exploring an old abandoned house (which is really Taiven's playhouse) in search of their 'unsub'.

"Freeze FBI," Kaidyn shouted as they walked into the house and found their unsub standing over a small body.

The unsub turned around and acted as if he was going for a gun in his pants when Taiven 'shot' the unsub with her 'gun'.

**CM**

"Girls, come on it's time to go to the church for a little while." Scott yelled out the back door interrupting their play.

Both girls groaned but obeyed nonetheless and made their way back into the house.

Scott was already by the front door waiting on the girls.

Soon they were in the car on their way to the church listening to the local contemporary Christian radio station. It really wasn't a long car ride to the church maybe two minutes at the most and they were at the church.

Taiven asked her dad if they could play on the church playground while he was inside with his counseling session. Scott agreed as long as they didn't go anywhere, but the fenced in playground area. Both girls agreed and ran off to the playground while Scott went inside the church.

**CM**

The girls were having a blast on the playground and hadn't realized how much time had passed until Scott had come out and told them it was time to go home that it was already two o'clock in the evening and they had to be back at the church by six.

They girls very reluctantly followed him to the car and got inside and buckled up and made their way back to Taiven's house to eat a late lunch and do whatever until it was time for church.

They got home and had lunch and the girls went upstairs to play in Taiven's room until Scott called them down for dinner.

**CM**

At about four-thirty Scott asked Kaidyn to call her dad and tell him where she was going to be so he didn't come to their house to pick her up just to find out they weren't there.

Kaidyn did as she was told and called her dad. "Hello," Rossi said into his phone.

"Hey daddy I was just calling to tell you that I am going to church at six with Taiven so we won't be at Scott's house when you get off of work probably." Kaidyn said without pausing to take a breath.

Typical Kaidyn Rossi thought. The kid talks a hundred miles an hour when she wakes up and doesn't shut up until she goes to bed. "Okay, baby let me talk to Scott. Daddy may have to leave town for a day or two for a consult in West Texas." Rossi told his daughter.

"Okay daddy, Scott daddy wants to talk to you." Kaidyn said handing him the phone and running back upstairs to play with Taiven.

Scott talked to Dave and got everything squared away and Dave said he would call if he had to go out of town for the before mentioned consult.

**CM**

Scott called the girls downstairs to eat dinner before they had to go to the church so Scott could prepare for the service.

They ate a dinner of hot dogs and potato chips and just as they were finishing Taiven's mom Erica walked through the door and both girls ran to greet the woman.

Erica chuckled at the two girls enthusiasm and hugged them back before making her way to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before they had to leave for church, while Scott ordered the girls or Taiven anyway upstairs to change into a dress since Kaidyn was already wearing a dress and had managed to keep it clean the whole day.

Soon everyone was ready and on their way to the church. Kaidyn was nervous because she hadn't been to church since her baptism as an infant into the Catholic Church and she couldn't remember that so she really had nothing to go on as to how this whole church thing would play out.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I know nothing about the Catholic Church other than what I found on Google, so I apologize if there are any mistakes about that part in the chapter. This is my longest chapter yet for this story.**


End file.
